Wiggler Zombie Baby Line
The Wiggler Zombie Baby was an animatronic sold by Spirit Halloween for the 2011 Halloween season. For the 2012 Halloween season, three more variants were released, each having the same audio and movement. Spirit Halloween's "Wiggler Zombie Baby" Description "The Wiggler Zombie Baby® Prop is one baby you totally do not want to babysit - ever! The Wiggler Zombie Baby Prop is a lifelike and nasty little zombie baby intent on creeping you out in every possible way - check out those teeth! He laughs maniacally and shudders and shakes - hideous little monster! Shake up the party when you decorate with this nasty fellow - he needs a - time out for terror!" * The Wiggler Zombie Baby® Prop is a rubber skin, latex sponge filled terror of a child dressed in green pajamas with zombie eyes and an a mouth full of sharp teeth. The animated baby laughs and shakes. The baby is wired and posed in a seated position. * requires 3 AA batteries (included) * For indoor use only. * Item Dimensions: H" x L" x D"- 11 x 8.13 x 7.5 - 1.71 Item Spirit Halloween's "Wiggler Clown" Description "He's not funny - press his belly and he laughs and shakes in a most unfriendly way. Place the Wiggler Clown on the treat table and you'll have plenty left to eat; use him to scare up some Halloween fun this year." * The animated Wiggler Clown laughs and shakes; includes 3 AA batteries * For indoor use * Item Dimensions: H" x L" x D"- 11x9x8.63 * Item Weight - 1.41 * Eyes do not light up Spirit Halloween's "Wiggler Dummy" Description "He's no dummy - press his vest and he laughs and shakes in a most unfriendly way. Place the Wiggler Dummy on the treat table and you'll have plenty left to eat; use him to scare up some Halloween fun this season." * The animated Wiggler Dummy laughs and shakes; includes 3 AA batteries * For indoor use * Item Dimensions: H" x L" x D"- 11x9x8.63 * Item Weight - 1.41 * Eyes do not light up Spirit Halloween's "Wiggler Devil" Description "He's quite the little devil - press his tummy and he laughs and shakes in a most unpleasant way. Decorate with the Wiggler Devil on the treat table and you'll have plenty left to eat; use him to scare up some Halloween fun this season." * The animated Wiggler Devil laughs and shakes; includes 3 AA batteries * For indoor use * Item Dimensions: H" x L" x D"- 1.18x7.68x8.27 * Item Weight - 1.67 * Eyes do not light up Trivia *A Werewolf variant of the series was planned to be released, but got canceled for unknown reasons. The item was listed on eBay in 2017. Images can be seen in the gallery below. Gallery WigglerBabies.jpg|Whole set 01116698-a.jpg|Zombie 01143957-a.jpg|Clown 01143973-a.jpg|Dummy 01143965-a.jpg|Devil wolf proto.jpg|Werewolf front view wolf proto 5.jpg|Werewolf side view wolf proto 2.jpg|Werewolf packaging wolf proto 4.jpg|Prototype tag wolf proto 3.jpg|Attached tag Videos Category:2011 Category:2012 Category:Animatronics Category:Zombie Babies Category:Zombie Baby Circus Category:Terror Mill Category:Rumored/Unreleased Animatronics Category:Demons Category:Clowns Category:Werewolves